This invention relates to an improved label assembly and, more particularly, to a label assembly which includes an integral and separable promotional portion.
Pressure sensitive and gummed labels may be applied to a container during a packaging operation by mechanical apparatus or manual means. Labels are prepared for such use by first providing a backing strip. A layer of label material is then removably adhered to the backing strip generally uniformly over the entire surface of the backing strip. The label material is then imprinted and the labels are die cut from the label material. Next, the selvage or excess label material is removed from the backing strip or web. A series of imprinted labels remains on the backing material. Application of the labels to a container is then effected by a machine or by manual means. A typical machine for such an operation is made by Kleen-Stik Products, Chicago, Illinois, and is sold under the trademark LABEL-AIRE.
While such labeling assemblies and mechanisms for applying labels have been quite successful in the past, there has been no special provision for promotional detachable portions of a label. For example, it is often desirable to provide premiums for customers. The labels often serve as premium redemption coupons. However, if the labels are easily removable from an item, they can be easily pilfered. Other means for attaching premiums such as by strings, tape and the like also have deficiencies and are subject to pilfering. The present invention contemplates a new, substantially pilferproof promotional label assembly.